


star

by 808bass



Category: All-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808bass/pseuds/808bass
Summary: 西装





	star

**Author's Note:**

> 西装

今天是焉栩嘉难得的休息日，但赵磊下午要参加一个发布会。  
赵磊出门的时候焉栩嘉还在午睡，他轻轻在焉栩嘉额头上落下一个吻就转身离去。

下午六点半。  
焉栩嘉刚把冰箱里的便当热好，开门声就传进了耳朵里。焉栩嘉赶紧放下手中的便当走出厨房，他一看见赵磊，眼神就暗了下去。  
他快步朝赵磊走去，右手挑开赵磊的领带，扯松领带结。  
“你这个样子……让多少人看见了？”焉栩嘉一秒变成流氓，还是语气到眼神都危险的流氓。  
赵磊有些手足无措，“挺多的……”  
焉栩嘉微微眯起眼睛。  
“挺多人？你知道你现在有多招人吗？”  
赵磊可冤枉了，参加发布会的时候他坐的端正，彬彬有礼的禁欲模样，一点儿招人的意图都没有。  
他毫无原则地说：“以后只穿给你一个人看。”  
赵磊微微倾身，想跟他的爱人接一个吻，但焉栩嘉伸出一根手指按在他的唇上。  
“不行，我还没消气。”  
“那怎么样才能消气？”赵磊耐心地问他。  
不料想焉栩嘉直接抓过他的手，摁在自己胯下。“硬吗？”  
赵磊诚实地点点头：“硬。”  
“手伸进去。”

腰部只有一根松紧带的居家裤实在是性生活必备。赵磊的手顺畅地伸进他的裤子里，摸到一手湿润，就着这湿意，他直接顶入了三根手指。  
“你自己做了？”赵磊低声说。  
焉栩嘉承认：“对。”  
他一手扯着赵磊的领带，一手隔着西装裤肆意抚摸爱人硬挺的性器。浑身都跃动着求欢的信号。西装革履的赵磊激发了他的所有恶念，全身的细胞都在叫嚣：弄脏他！玷污他！让他露出快要失控的表情。  
焉栩嘉命令似的语气：“用你的手，让我更硬。”  
赵磊当然不可能拒绝，于是他说：“遵命。”  
他修长的手指刮过被深度润滑的甬道，精准地找到敏感点，用指尖来回拨弄。焉栩嘉包在裤子里的性器兴奋地跳动。  
“现在，蹲下去，用嘴。”  
赵磊顺从地靠着门蹲下来，拉下焉栩嘉的裤子，勃起的性器迫不及待就弹出来，铃口处已经流出一些透明液体。赵磊含住敏感的顶端，继而将整根性器吞了进去。  
焉栩嘉左手抵着门，低头看着认真为自己口交的人。唾液随着吞吐的动作从嘴角溢出来，滴在地上，不仅润泽了阴茎，也润泽了赵磊的嘴唇。还有白皙的皮肤，和被爱欲染红的双眼。  
与他一本正经的装扮形成了鲜明的对比，这是生理和心理上的双重刺激。  
焉栩嘉几乎要被他含得射出来，他稍稍后退了一些，按住赵磊的头。  
“哥。”  
他把赵磊拉起来，熟练地解开他的腰带，仅仅将西装裤拉下一点，挑出赵磊的性器握在手心抚摸几下。

“现在来干我，不准脱衣服，立刻、马上。”

“但是……”没说完的话，都堵在一个潮湿的深吻里。

门前的穿衣镜映着两人纠缠的身影，他们做着全世界最体面的事儿。

焉栩嘉浑身赤裸，被干的满头大汗、面色潮红。他已经射过一次了，一半的精液被赵磊吃了，另一半溅上赵磊体面的西装上。阴茎已经是第二次勃起，被赵磊精彩的手活安抚得顶端湿润，柱体滚烫。  
汗水沾湿了赵磊的衬衫，焉栩嘉的身体夹得他又爽又烫，他一下一下地操进甬道深处，怀里的人比往常更加热了些。  
“你今天好热……”  
体内的性器频繁楔进敏感点，爱抚和快感前后夹击。焉栩嘉气喘吁吁地扯过赵磊的领带，转头与他接吻。他透过镜子，看见赵磊被性爱搅得不成体统的样子。  
明明进门的时候是那么光鲜亮丽的人，现在却一边帮他手淫一边肏干着他，被自己弄得又乱又脏，里里外外都沾上了他的精液和汗水。

这是只属于我的他。  
焉栩嘉想。

这份近乎病态的占有欲与身后人愈发凶狠的肏干将焉栩嘉送上了前所未有的高潮，他紧紧吻住赵磊，阴茎跳动着，低吼着再次射在赵磊的手上。赵磊狠狠地顶进去，在焉栩嘉身体的最深处，将精液一滴不剩地全部浇灌在里面。  
又抬手将掌心的精液抹进嘴里。

两人又接了个缱绻的长吻，焉栩嘉抬手摸着赵磊残留着精液的嘴唇。  
“你是我的。”  
“嗯。”  
“全部是我的。”  
“全部是你的。”


End file.
